


You're My Best Friend

by FamiliarFan



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Halloween, Kissing, Lesbians, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamiliarFan/pseuds/FamiliarFan
Summary: Tambry has something to confess to Wendy, and what better way to do it than at a friend's Halloween party? Based loosely off of the song "Jenny" by Studio Killers.





	

She did not know when it happened nor how long had her feelings morphed into the clustered bunch inside, but there was no use in denying it any longer. Tambry was in love with Wendy, her best friend.

She sat next to her now in, Wendy at the wheel while they both listened to a local station. Wendy’s hair was pulled into a messy bun, a look Tambry liked a lot, and was tapping her fingers on the steering wheel to the bass of the song. They were both dressed as witches heading to the Halloween party hosted by one of their close friends. It wasn’t a long drive from their apartment, and Tambry took the moment in the small space to admire the red head.

She wore a simple black dress underneath her black and white plaid shirt, wore faded converse, and a witch hat, that being the only item resembling a costume. But it was so simple, and grungy, and so Wendy that Tambry didn’t nitpick her choice of wear. Her own black and purple costume definitely outshined Wendy’s, but the cool confidence the redhead carried made Tambry admire her even more. Also the way the dress hiked up those pale legs made Tambry’s eyes linger more than once. 

She looked away, hoping her light blush didn’t show. She reached inside her bag and pulled out the black lipstick she chose for tonight. She uncapped the fat stick and rolled it up, about to press her lips to it, when a voice piped up. “Oh, hey, can I use that?”

Tambry turned to Wendy, seeing that soft smirk made her stomach do flips. “Sure. Don’t use it all.” She joked.

Wendy chuckled. “Whatever, man.” They reached a stoplight before she grabbed the lipstick and applied it. Tambry watched the smooth strokes of black cover soft lips and imagined what it would be like to press a kiss against them. She was mesmerized, being brought back to reality as the lipstick was handed back to her. Tambry’s hand lingered as her lips touched wear Wendy’s was, an unofficial kiss. The blush dusting her dark cheeks flamed even more.

The sun was long gone, but the moon lit up the woods around them, casting a surreal shadow. Their mutual friend, Thompson, had a family cabin not too far from the city. Neither had been to this place, relying on Wendy’s GPS for directions, and so far the atmosphere the woods echoed was perfectly creepy in every way. Tambry was not much for a large crowd, so agreeing to go to this party was a huge step out of her comfort zone. She tugged at her skirt nervously, and had to remind herself that it would be worth it in the end. Especially if everything worked out tonight.

“So who else is coming? Do you know?” Tambry turned her gaze away from the window to stare at the pale face of her friend. 

Wendy pondered for a minute. “Hm… well, Thompson invited pretty anyone he could find. He’s so nervous about no one showing up that he wasn’t too picky.” Tambry laughed along with Wendy. She remembered last week when Thompson ran into the commons area and started throwing flyers everywhere while wearing a werewolf mask. Campus security chased him, but he managed to ditch them. It was hilarious. “But I definitely know Lee, Nate, and Robbie will be there.”

Tambry hid her grimace. “Robbie? Really now?”

Wendy shrugged. “Yeah, I know he’s been kind of stuck up lately, but I asked him if he wanted to come and he said yes.”

‘Of course he would agree to go if you asked.’ Tambry thought bitterly. Sure, Tambry dated the goth punk briefly in their teen years, but it didn’t really work out. Their summer romance did get Tambry to open up more to her male friends, and it did cure Robbie’s heartbreak from Wendy, but she quickly grew out of his immature nature. School started and the rose-colored glasses lifted up, so she ended it before she strangled the arrogant prick. Besides, she had Aquatic P.E. with Wendy and couldn’t stop staring at how the one piece clung to her friend’s figure so well. 

Tambry gave a small smile to her friend and they both drowned themselves in the music. They crossed the highway bridge and continued into the woods following the dirt road. Thirty minutes passed when the contemporary techno humming in there car matched the dubstep booming outside. Wendy turned down the radio, allowing the thumping bass to take over their space. “Wow, Thompson picked some good music this time!”

They parked the car a bit of a way from the house. The left side of the road was filled with cars, some people lingering to chat and smoke. Tambry stepped out of the car and straightened her skirt out. She and Wendy closed the doors at the same time and started the walked up the driveway. Oranges and purples glowed through the cotton web covered windows and the ground shook from the low bass. The outside of the house wasn’t much for decoration, but the inside was a Halloween paradise. 

Sure enough, the party was in full swing. The air smelled of pot and fog smoke, there was chatter entwined with the music, and the strobe lights put the whole house in the perfect mood for the party. Wendy and Tambry weaved through the crowd, smiling and waving at friends until they reached to where they could hear a “Chug! Chug! Chug!” chant. The two pushed past more people and spotted, not to Tambry’s surprise, three of their male friends. Nate and Lee held Thompson’s legs up as the host of the party drank, what appeared to be, four large bottles of beer through a funnel and tube.

“Yeah, Thompson! Chug! Chug! Chug!” Wendy joined the chant. Two of the men’s faces lit up with excitement at seeing ladies, but didn’t stop pouring the beer down the funnel until the bottles were empty, Thompson coughed as they cheered when he was done, the heavy set male swaying left and right as the others came in for a group hug. 

“Ladies, you both are looking hot!” Nate, the tall blonde man dressed as a hippie, laughed.

Lee, wearing a simple shirt saying ‘This Is My Costume’ and jeans, nodded in agreement. “Yeah, did you two plan this?” He pointed toward the women’s clothes with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, duh, I thought we were all going to dress as witches and wizards.” Tambry rolled her eyes. She wasn’t too offended. The boys of her friend group usually forgot about things like this.

Lee’s eyes widened as she watched the memory come back to him. “Oh, shit… I totally forgot. But hey, no big deal right?” He lightly punched her shoulder and she laughed. She scanned the room. “Who you looking for, Tam?”

“I heard Robbie would be here.”

Lee nodded his head in understanding. Lee was the only friend Tambry trusted with knowing her crush on Wendy. It was during their Junior Homecoming dance she confessed to him with a tear stained face. Wendy left early to hang out with her current boyfriend, and Lee took her home and made her a sundae and hot chocolate while she poured her heart out. He confessed that he had a crush on her, but showed no ill will of her feelings toward their ginger friend. In fact, he was supportive, and promised to help her out if she ever needed it. She is still grateful for him to this day.

“Yeah… he is,” Lee rubbed the back of his head. “And… I heard he’s going to try to ask Wendy out. Again.”

Tambry scoffed. “Please, he’s tried before. What makes him think this time would be different?”

Lee hesitated. “Well… And I just found this out, like, ten minutes ago, but… Robbie has been kind of seeing Wendy for maybe three weeks.” The look on Tambry’s face had Lee set down his drink and immediately start talking again. “Look, it’s honestly nothing. It’s just little meet up dates that he thinks are actual dates, but you know Wendy she won’t think of it like that, so now he’s going around telling everyone that their-”

Tambry put up her hand to silence them. “No, this isn’t happening again. I… I need to sit down for a minute...” 

She could hear her friend calling after her, but she ignored him. Spotting a couch that wasn’t over crowded by couples making out, she sat down and took in a deep breath. She just arrived. She didn’t want to feel shitty; she came out to have a good time with friends. And maybe confess to Wendy once she had a couple of drinks in her system. But the thought of Wendy and Robbie spending more time together killed her upbeat mood. Knowing Robbie, he’s persistent and stubborn, so he’ll keep asking to ‘hang out’ with her until she warms up to him. Knowing Wendy, she’ll say yes after maybe another week or so, and that made her stomach churn. She’s been hanging out with Wendy more and more, and though it’s trickier to woo her this way, she felt she was making some progress. But now…

She saw Wendy with two drinks, and smiled as the redhead spotted her and made the beeline towards her. Tambry scooted over to leave room for her friend, and grabbed the offered red cup. She took a sip. Orange juice and vodka, Wendy knew her so well.

“Hey, man, what’s up? I was going to find Robbie and I noticed you being down.” Wendy wrapped an arm around Tambry’s caramel shoulders. Tambry fought to keep her composure.

“It’s nothing.”

Wendy raised her brow. “Dude. I’ve known you since we were five. I know when something is bothering you. We worked really hard to look great tonight, we got pumped up before coming here, and you seemed really happy up until you talked to Lee. Did he say something to upset you?”

“What, no-”

“Because I will kick his ass if I have to.”

Tambry chuckled. “No, he’s fine.”

“But you aren’t.” Tambry looked up and stared into Wendy’s eyes. 

Tambry’s head was swirling and her chest felt solid and about to burst, making her feel frustrated and anxious. This was it, if she failed to talk to her now, she would lose her nerve. She was going to do it. She was just going to tell her. Besides, the worst that could happen is that she rejects her for Robbie. 

But before she could speak, she noticed Robbie approaching and she felt all air escape from her mouth. No, not now. Not when this spark of courage just ran through her veins. Not when her friend gave her that look and gave her full attention like this. Words weren’t enough. It was time for something big and quick.

Tambry grabbed Wendy’s face and pressed their lips together. The kiss was short and hard, Tambry pouring her passion into it, before getting up and setting a fast pace for the kitchen. She didn’t look back, she couldn’t. The mortifying realization of what she had done came in waves as she made her way through the crowd of people mixing drinks on the kitchen counter and headed out the porch door. No one was out there, and a cool breeze clung to her warm skin. It almost felt like a panic attack was coming on, and she grabbed the railing to steady herself. It was a mistake, but she was glad she did it. It wasn’t fair to have this friendship when she wanted more. She didn’t care anymore, she was just done. Wendy would go with Robbie, and Lord knows when they would break up again, if it happens. She at least got a chance to kiss her. Maybe getting buzzed before the party and having alcohol pump through her veins wasn’t the best thing to do.

Her mind was racing, and she didn’t hear Wendy approach her until she spoke up. “So… You kissed me.”

Tambry froze up.

Wendy continued. “Um… Where did that come from?”

Tambry spoke, but refused to turn around. “I’ve liked you for a while now, and honestly I’m done with being friends with you. I hate being your friend. We’re so close together all the time, and we share everything together. I can’t help but think about you all the time, even when you are with some prick.” She turned around. Wendy’s expression was unreadable so she kept going. “Wendy, I love you. I have ever since high school. Maybe even longer than that. And I know you still kind of like Robbie, and that you two have been spending time together, but, damn it, I can’t let you go through all that crap again!

“I am willing to risk our friendship, fuck, maybe even ruin it forever just so you can know how I feel about you. If I had my way, we would have been lovers a long time ago, but life is shitty like that. I mean, God, I don’t even know if you like me like that, or even into girls. But fuck it! I’m done! I can’t take it anymore, so if you want to go back to Robbie and forget about this, then go for it. Just go already!”

Tambry’s eyes teared up and she was hyperventilating. Wendy’s arms wrapped around her, and she clung to her in a desperate hug. She felt thumbs wipe away her tears, but she still couldn’t calm down.

Until soft lips kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her nose, then her lips. Wendy made the kiss softer and slower than earlier, and it ended too soon. Wendy smiled down at her friend, and Tambry was confused.

“Dude, did you really think I’d stop being your friend because of a kiss?” She laughed and gave her lips a small peck. “Tambry, if you want to try to take this to the next level, I’ll try it out.”

Tambry blinked. “Are… you telling me-?”

“That I’ve had a lesbian crush on you too? Yep.” The smirk Wendy gave eased Tambry. “Come on, come back to the party. I thought we were done with all this teen angst bullshit anyway.”

Tambry wrapped an arm around her waist, feeling on top of the world.


End file.
